Red Rose
by Detective-san
Summary: They lurk in the dark of Tomoeda...changing its inhabitants one by one. She witnessed murder when she was young but her memory of that was wiped away, only her brother knows what had happened, for he is one of them. Then she met him, what will happen next
1. Chapter 1

**Red Rose**

_**It was once said that once a mortal has been bitten by a vampire,**_

_**The mortal itself will eventually turn into one of them…**_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"_Mama," called out a little girl with short honey brown hair and enchanting jade green eyes as she jumped up and down in front of a lady. The lady crouched down so that she could be levelled with the little child and smiled warmly at her. She had long navy blue locks and mesmerising emerald green eyes._

"_Sakura," she said tenderly as she hugged the child, "Lets' go to the park."_

"_Will Touya come too mama?" asked Sakura as she looked at her mother's eyes with a curious expression, her mother could not help but chuckle. She then heard footsteps behind her, it sounded like someone was running so she turned and saw that it was her 12 year-old son: Touya._

"_Mum, are we going now?" he asked, it sounded as if he was getting irritated with the delays Touya had midnight blue hair, which spiked up naturally and his eyes were navy blue. His mother could not but laugh, earning expressions of curiosity and confusion from her two children. Then, she heard another set of footsteps approaching her and she stood to greet the figure._

"_Nadeshiko," said the man as he held her close to him tightly. He had fair brown hair and hazel brown eyes which were restricted behind his glasses. Nadeshiko looked up him and smiled warmly at him with her emerald green eyes._

"_Fujitaka," she said in a whispering tone. She then heard a gasping giggle behind her._

"_Daddy!" said Sakura as she tried to leap onto him, earning laughter from Nadeshiko and Fujitaka himself while Touya muttered something inaudible. Fujitaka knelt down so that he was level with the five year-old Sakura and smiled at her._

"_Would you like a piggy-back ride, Sakura-chan?" he asked and watched as her brilliant jade green eyes light up with excitement and her face showing happiness at her father's request. She clapped her little hands together and nodded with enthusiasm. Fujitaka gave out a chuckle as he lifted her up and place her on his shoulders, holder her hands so that she wouldn't fall off. She gave out a cheer when they started to walk to the park in the evening, before the sun started to set. When they reached to the park, Nadeshiko started to spread the blanket out while Touya and Sakura were playing with his soccer ball._

"_Waah! Big Meanie!" cried out Sakura when Touya took the ball off her for the fifth time, and Touya just smirked with triumph as he succeeded in making Sakura lose. He walked towards her and ruffled her hair playfully, causing Sakura to give out childish protests as she tried to squirm out of his reach. Touya chuckled as he chased his little sister around the park as she stole the ball off him and ran off with it._

"_Oi kaijuu! Where are you?" he called out playfully, knowing that once she answers he'll know immediately know where she's hiding. Sure enough, he heard her holler, "Sakura no Kaijuu!"_

_Smirking at his own genius, he ran to the direction where Sakura's voice came from but as he got closer to her hiding spot, he felt dread in his stomach. He then narrowed his eyes as he ran towards the bushes. When he got there, he heard a piercing scream of his little sister, he stood there frozen and his heart missed a beat. He heard other screams as well, screams of his mother and father. He quickly ran as fast as he could to the picnic area where his parents were intending to eat at but stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene. Sakura was on her knees, her eyes wide and pale, lifeless and dead as she looked at her outstretched hands. Touya's eyes widened in shock when he saw the contents in her cupped hands. Blood. He looked at the scene around him. Blood. There was blood everywhere. There was a rustle of movements and he looked up in front of him. A lady stood there, covered in a black coat as she held his mother's dead bloody body by her neck. She then brought is closer to its mouth and to Touya's and Sakura's horror, the figure licked the blood on their mother's cheeks before she licked her lips. When she finally noticed the two young siblings, she gave out a chuckle as it disappeared from sight._

"_My, my," she whispered in Touya's ear. Her tone was seductive, it hypnotised him as his eyes slowly went blank and lifeless. He could hear her voice in his head, _Do you want…to be…like…me?_ she asked seductively in his mind, he could hear the answer in his mind; he slowly nodded. _Good boy…,_ she said, he could feel her head going down to where his neck is, he could feel her breaths on his neck. Sakura stared blankly at him, apparently she was hypnotised as well as she slowly stood up and walked to her, as if she was in a trance. Touya could feel fangs sinking down into his neck, but the lady's voice told him not to resist and he obeyed. He could hear his blood being sucked out of him, he was going drowsy but his body stayed awake._

"_Is onii-chan tired?," asked Sakura as she held onto his hand and squeezed it tightly. It only then he realized that he was bleeding, not from his neck but from his heart and he snapped out of his trance._

"_So you finally realised, that you were wounded at the critical point of your body," said the lady, a grim expression was on her face, "What you experienced just then was an illusion, you have just awakened to the truth that you're a vampire, Touya."_

_His eyes widened in shock, he looked at Sakura but her eyes were still lifeless and he held her towards him tightly, not let letting her go. "Why?" he asked, "Why did mum and dad had to die?!"_

_The lady just stood there with a sombre expression her face, "I didn't kill them, they we're murdered long ago when you two were chasing each other around. It was quick, I couldn't save them."_

"_Who are you?" asked Sakura in a monotonous voice to the lady, "Why…did you trick onii-chan?"_

"_My name is Aurora Anderson, I'm from England and I was assigned to protect your parents," she said as she patted Sakura's head. Sakura took a step back, and hid behind Touya. Touya could tell that Sakura was afraid, her eyes were starting to show emotions, as if it was coming back to life. Aurora smiled sadly as she straightened up and started to walk away from the two siblings, "I'd be careful if I were you Touya, just make sure that you'll keep your temper down and not reveal your true self. If you don't, then you'll find yourself leading a wanted life of a fugitive which can have devastating effect on your sister." Without another word said, Aurora disappeared in an blink of an eye, leaving the two siblings alone in the bloody park, where Touya realised with a shocking realisation that his parent's bodies were butchered into pieces, much to Sakura's horror as she crashed onto her knees again with tears coming down onto her face._

"_Mama…," she whispered through her tears, her voice full anguish, "Papa…"_

_Touya knelt down next to her and held her into a tight embrace, "Don't worry Sakura, I'll find the person who did this and kill him," whispered Touya as he stroked her hair. They were discovered an hour later by a passerby, who immediately notified the police. The police came and asked both Touya and Sakura questions, before sending them to the hospital for a check up to see if they're really alright._

_Before they went into the ambulance van, Sakura turned and looked at the sky with her tear streaked face and saw that the sky was glowing orange as the sun settled into the horizon. She thought of how happy everyone was, before such a brutal attack happened to two wonderful parents. More tears went down her face, why did her parents have to die? They were wonderful parents, they didn't deserve this so why? Why? All of her questions were left unanswered as the van headed towards the hospital. No one knew the answer and she vowed to keep up her family's honour, she would continue to smile and be gentle. She won't make herself stand out, she'll just be simple, just like her mum. Her eyes were starting to get heavy and heavier as she thought more. When her eyes were closed, she allowed the comforting darkness surround her as she slowly feel asleep._

_____________________________________________________

**Okies, this is the first chapter and I hope that you'll like it. I know, I know, it's not as good as Sudden Inspiration right? If you say so, then I'll MAKE it BETTER! Muhahahahaha! Lol, I'm just babbling here. Really, if it's not as good as my other stories then there must be something wrong with me right? Right.**

**Well…laters for now.**

**P.S: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. Thank you, come again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the neglected update...anyways, I have a special guest with me today, my childhood friend: Yamazaki-san.**

**Yukimura-san: Anyways…how's Japan, or should I say Tokyo?**

**Yamazaki-san: Pssh, Yukimura-san says that she wants to thank the following who had reviewed:**

**- Akemi-senpai**

**- chainedheart999**

**Yukimura-san: Oi, oi…that was my job!**

**Yamazaki-san: Tough luck then.**

**Yukimura-san: Meanie…**

**___________________________________________**

_**However, there are other words which showed that**_

_**One can remain the same once bitten by the horrors of the dark…**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

The town of Tomoeda seems like a quiet one, with everyone friendly with each other and the atmosphere uplifting. That is, until night sets in over the town and terror begins in the streets of the town itself. Elders often warn children to go home before the sun sets, otherwise an evil spirit will consume them in the dark and they will never see their parents again. Most kids disobeyed and venture out into the streets a night but they were never the same after that. They become slightly pale, mysterious and out drawn from the society in their school. At night, they would sneak out and return home looking lively instead of tired and exhausted. They all disliked the sun, often staying in the shade and their eyes change to the colour of blood red when angered. They have a boost in strength and flexibility, and their knowledge suddenly widens; much to the confusion of teachers, parents and the inhabitants itself. Only a few knew what had happened to those children: they knew that they had become one of _them_. One of those few people was Kinomoto Touya, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Ohayo onii-chan," called out a honey coloured teenager as she ran downstairs, which snapped a man out of his thoughts. He turned his gaze upon the bubbly teenager with his midnight blue eyes. Kinomoto Sakura is her name and she looked no older than fifteen years of age, she also had short honey coloured hair with mesmerising jade green eyes which brought out her close-to-pale skin complexion. She is very quiet and reserved; disliking conflicts and is quite mature for her age. She tends to get random at times and is hardly ever angered. In fact, Kinomoto Sakura has never showed any expression relating to anger; she's always smiling which made her a kind and gentle person.

"Ohayo Sakura," replied the man as he placed his newspaper down onto the table and took a sip out of his cup of coffee. This man is none other than Kinomoto Touya, who looked no older than twenty two years of age. He had short stocky navy blue hair which seemed to spike up naturally and midnight blue eyes; his skin is pale but he looked normal, apart from his ever spanning intelligence which seemed to confuse his superiors except for his fifteen year old teenage sister.

"So how was breakfast?" asked Sakura in a bubbly voice as she smiled broadly at him. He smiled back, her smile was just too infectious for his own good, _no wonder __they're__ so fascinated in her…,_ he thought grimly.

"Good, did you wake up early so you can make breakfast for me before going back to sleep?" he asked as he picked up his newspaper again and flipped through the pages as he read the contents. Sakura nodded enthusiastically as she went to the kitchen and placed a couple of pancakes onto her plate; squirting honey on top of it then sat down across Touya and began eating it, much to Touya's amusement.

"So, what the date today, the kaijuu is being so quiet," said Touya in a mocking voice which made Sakura laughed.

"You're mean," she said in her quiet voice as she took another bite out of her pancakes, "But I can't get angry at you can I?"

"Nope, which makes it really boring," said Touya offhandedly as he rose up from his seat and placed his plates into the sink, "I'm off to work now squirt, don't trample down the house when you leave."

"Bye Touya! Good luck at work!" called out Sakura as she waved goodbye to him. He turned around and smirked, "As if I need luck from a monster to win the Trivia," he said sarcastically, "But thanks anyway!"

Sakura nodded with a big smile on her face before he left the house, closing the door quietly. She ate her breakfast in silence, her eyes were filled with sadness and pain, "Be careful," she whispered to no-one as she placed her dishes in the sink and began to wash it, "Please be careful onii-chan."

Just as she began to grab her bag from her room, the doorbell rang which sparked curiosity from Sakura as she dashed downstairs and opened the door cautiously.

"Ohayo-gozaimas, Sakura-chan."

A teenage girl who looked no older than fifteen years of age stood at the door with a warm smile as she saw Sakura. Sakura smiled brightly in return and opened the door wider to let her into the house.

"Ohayo-gozaimas, Tomoyo-chan."

Daidouji Tomoyo is her name, no older than fifteen years of age; she quite mature for her age which makes her the same as Sakura. She had long raven hair and enchanting amethyst eyes which captivated any mans attention when they laid their eyes on her and her pale skin. She's like Sakura in some one ways. One: She's very quiet and reserved, two: She dislikes any conflicts and will try her best to resolve the problem and three: She had never showed any expression relating to anger, which made her and Sakura kind and gentle people whom everybody liked.

"I'll go and get my bag first then Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura as she ran upstairs, Tomoyo nodded as she giggled silently and waited for Sakura. Seconds later, Sakura ran downstairs with her bag.

"Shall we go now?" asked Tomoyo softly, Sakura nodded and they both walked out of the door while Sakura made sure that the house is properly locked and secured. They both walked up the street chatting and laughing quietly about the previous day at school.

"So how are things at home now?" asked Sakura in her soft voice as they waited by the crossing. Tomoyo hesitated for an answer for her best friend and Sakura noticed, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," said Sakura in a worried voice, afraid that Tomoyo might be upset at her. Tomoyo smiled at her, "No Sakura-chan, you deserve to know," said Tomoyo gently as they crossed the road when no cars were visible, "Mother is getting better again, she also asked me if you can visit tomorrow."

"Is that so?" asked Sakura as she thought for an answer. She had no chores to do, Touya's going to go to university early and arrive home late due to work which means she had nothing else to do around the house, "I guess so, it doesn't seem like I have anything to do around the house other than buy some grocery for the week."

Tomoyo immediately brightened up, "Really Sakura-chan? Then how we go after school and you can buy the grocery along the way and I get you home?" said Tomoyo as she took Sakura by her hands, "And when we're there, I'll get you to try on some new clothes which I had made you!"

By now, Tomoyo is practically starry eyed and Sakura giggled softly at her friend's state of bliss, "I'm guessing they'll be dresses, am I correct?" asked Sakura.

"How did you know, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo in mock surprise and Sakura giggled softly again, "It's always dresses," she said and they both burst into soft fits of giggles as they entered school. As they walked to their class room, Sakura felt an unusual aura emitting from her classroom.

"Tomoyo-chan, I think there'll be a new teacher today, since I haven't seen Anderson-sensei yet this morning," said Sakura as she smiled warmly. Tomoyo paused for a moment as she looked around the hallway, "Why, I guess you're right," she said as she slid open the door and entered the lively classroom.

"Ohayo-gozaimas minna-san!" said Sakura as she walked in with a smile on her face. Everyone turned around with smiles on their faces, "Ohayo-gozaimas Kinomoto-san!"

A group of students walked towards Sakura and Tomoyo with warm smiled on their faces and both girls returned the smile with theirs (**A/N: If you don't understand this sentence then I can't help you, I tried to make it understandable and this is the end result.**).

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohayo Rika-chan," said both Sakura and Tomoyo

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohayo Chiharu-chan," said both Sakura and Tomoyo

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohayo Naoko-chan," said both Sakura and Tomoyo

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohayo Mei Lin-chan," said both Sakura and Tomoyo

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san."

"Ohayo Yamazaki-kun," said both Sakura and Tomoyo, they were getting a bit weary of having to say the same thing over and over again but never less, they kept on smiling genuinely at their friends, walking together to their table row which was in the third row (**A/N: To give you readers an easier description, think of the tables as the same as ones you see in Vampire Knight. Hope that this helped.**) and sat down.

Sasaki Rika is also a girl who looked no older than the age of fifteen; she has dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes and she is also mature for her age, much more than Sakura or Tomoyo because she also has an air of elegance and natural beauty which didn't bring any suspicion to her pale skin. She also has a gentle personality and rarely shows her anger although there were times when she's really angry and things would get ugly.

Miharu Chiharu is a girl who also looked no older than the age of fifteen; she has light brown hair which was always in a plaited (**A/N: Did I write this correctly? Please correct me if I'm wrong.**) pig-tail style and a fun personality. She often shows a slightly aggressive side towards Yamazaki Takashi when he's spinning lies in front of everyone in the class, by pulling him away or by chocking him. Sakura tends to believe in Yamazaki Takashi's stories and her eyes would become curious along with Naoko; who's a fan of supernatural and fantasy stories.

Yanagisawa Naoko is also a fifteen year old girl, with her slightly dark short brown hair and large glasses which seemed to hide her brown eyes behind those lenses. She has an unusual personality as she often liked telling scary stories which would often cause Sakura to sweat-dropped and slightly shiver in fear while smiling to show her friends that everything is alright although Tomoyo sees right through the act and would often giggle softly. Naoko also has a gentle personality and she rarely raises her voice.

Li Mei Lin is one of the three Chinese transfer students in Tomoeda High and she's fifteen years of age. She came to Japan two years ago and entered Tomoeda High in the second semester of the tri-semester of the year and was immediately friends with Sakura and Tomoyo. She had long navy blue hair which were tied up into a half buns (**A/N: Just like in Sailor Moon ^__^**) and were bounded by red thread. She has crimson eyes which brought out her pale complexion; however, would become slightly slitted when she's angered by serious insults. Those who angered Li Mei Lin were never to be seen again in the right shape because there would always be permanently broken bones, black eyes and scars; a sight which would frighten Sakura often before she would be calm down by Tomoyo herself along with Mei Lin.

Yamazaki Takashi is probably the only boy in Sakura's group of friends, as he is a year older than all of her friends. He's sixteen years of age and yet he's one of the most popular boys in the school, not that he actually cares about such a trivial matter. Both Sakura and Tomoyo could tell that he would rather spend time with them and Chiharu than with the so-called jockeys of the school. Yamazaki once said to them all that he would rather stab himself severely than separate himself from Chiharu, which touched Chiharu's heart so deeply that she was turning crimson with embarrassment. He has muddy brown hair which spiked up naturally like Touya's and hazel brown eyes which rarely opens…some people actually wonder how he see things which surrounds him. His skin is also pale and his intelligence is overwhelming for some people, but not for the group of friends.

"Oh yeah," said Sakura as she began to take out her book for class, "I heard that we're going to get a new teacher today because our last on went back to America."

"Yeah," said Tomoyo as she nodded in agreement, "I heard that she resigned because the intelligence level here was too much to bear."

Everyone giggled slightly at the statement. True, most of the students in their class were intelligent for their age, including Sakura herself although her Math marks are a little lower than her average marks from other classes. Sakura always had a problem with her Maths; she would often go to Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Yamazaki or Rika for help with her homework. When the door slid open, the chatter died away as two male students entered the classroom. Everyone was dead silent as they held their breaths when the boys walked past the third row.

"Ohayo gozaimas," said Sakura, smiling at them both as she bowed. The first boy ignored her as he continued walking up to the last row while the second boy bowed politely and returned Sakura's greeting.

"Ohayo gozaimas Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, Sasaki-san, Mihara-san, Yanagisawa-san, Li-chan and Yamazaki-kun," he said with a small smile.

"Ohayo gozaimas, Hiiragizawa-san," said everyone while Mei Lin and Yamazaki said, "Ohayo, Eriol-kun," not much to the groups surprise although the whole class gasped from astonishment.

"Oi Eriol, hurry up," drawled the first boy as he gave the third row a deadly glare, "I don't want to waste my time in waiting for your ass to come up here."

The second sighed with exasperation as he gave the third row a parting wave and walked up to the sixth row. Mei Lin returned the deadly glare and gave out an angry 'hmph!' as she sat down with her back turned on the sixth row.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was the second boy's name and he's also a year older than the girls. He's sixteen years of age and he's also one of the most popular boys in the school although he seemed oblivious to that very fact. He has navy blue hair and mysterious midnight blue eyes which its full effect were hidden behind a pair of glasses, much to many girls disappointment. His expressions were always unreadable although Tomoyo can read his physical behaviour pattern to effectively determine his expression much to the surprise of her friends. On his appearance alone and his manners, one can say that Hiiragizawa Eriol is a true gentleman of Tomoeda High with his charming smile, his hospitality with the girls and his gentle attitude towards the older and younger students and teachers. His IQ is unmeasured and his skin is unnaturally pale, the girls didn't care about it as long as he's hot, they'll drool for him.

Li Syaoran was the first boy's name, also sixteen years of age and he's quite famous for his temper and attitude towards his classmates and teachers. He is the number one male student that all the girls would drool for, in other words: He's the hottest guy in the school, much to his annoyance. As the result of his status, he became an infamous playboy as he would hook girls up to satisfy his boredom before dumping them in the cruellest was possible: Dump 'em in front of the whole school over a made up accusation. It has now become his favourite pastime, date and dump. He has messy brown hair and amber eyes which would pierce coldly at everyone regarding what their status was. He's rude, obnoxious and outrageous because of his schemes for each so-called "one-day" girlfriends. His IQ is also unmeasured and his skin is unnaturally pale, not that anyone cared anyway.

As the chatter level began to rise; the door slid opened and a young woman walked into the classroom with such elegance and grace, she had practically shut everyone up in the class without any effort at all. Sakura felt a strong aura coming from the woman and she smiled warmly at her. The woman noticed and smiled back to Sakura, sending her to her 'hanyan' state. Tomoyo noticed and tried to suppress her quiet giggles but almost failed when a few escaped her lips.

"Good morning class," said the woman as she placed her folding onto the table, "My name is Mizuki Kaho and as of today I will be your new homeroom teacher. Is that fine with everyone else?"

Everyone nodded, "Welcome to Tomoeda High, Mizuki-sensei," chanted the whole class and Mizuki-sensei smiled warmly at everyone, even to Sakura again! By judging her physical appearance, Sakura guessed that Mizuki Kaho is no older than thirty-five years of age, as her reddish brown hair began to whiten slightly and there were small wrinkle underneath her eyes however, Sakura learned that appearances can be deceiving as she saw that the small wrinkles and the greying hair began to fade away as Mizuki-sensei walked to a more shaded area of the classroom. Sakura also guessed that Mizuki also had a very nice and warm personality, although her pale skin might suggest otherwise. As Mizuki-sensei began to speak about the plans for the day, Sakura tried to pin point her aura, there was something familiar about that aura that she could not place. If felt so…wild and uncontrolled, so deadly and dangerous but the most unusual feeling she got from it was…warmth. The aura felt warm, like Touya's. Her eyes light up at the conclusion, _that's it!_ She thought, _no wonder it felt so familiar, I think she's a pure-born like…like Touya and…and who…?_

The last part of her thought nagged her, there were two more people who had the same aura but she could not place it no matter how hard she thought. Before she knew it, she began to feel dizzy; her eyes felt heavy like solid iron and it was hard for her to keep it open. She felt her body sway side to side before her vision was clouded and became blurry; she let out a quiet groan, which can be heard by Tomoyo as she sat next to her.

"Sakura-chan?" she whispered but Sakura couldn't hear her. With a last silent groan, Sakura slid off her bench and landed face down onto the stairs, unconscious and her breathing became slower, as if it was coming to a stop.

"Sakura-chan!" cried out Tomoyo as she got off her bench and ran over to her, shacking her, "Sakura-chan, please wake up!"

Mizuki-sensei rushed over to Sakura before a crowd can form and checked her pulse. Slow heart beat. "This is critical," she said as she lifted Sakura up. She looked at everyone in the face, her tone became stern, "I'll send her to the nurse's office, please remain seated. Daidouji-san, please accompany me to the nurse's office."

Everyone obeyed her and sat down, and the whispering started. As Tomoyo followed Mizuki-sensei out of the classroom, she noticed that both Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa haven't moved an inch, nor did they showed any expression of worry amidst the silent panic which ran through everyone, especially the third row.

അഅഅ

When Sakura woke up, she saw white everywhere and a quiet groan escaped from her lips. She heard a sudden movement next to her, it sounded as if someone was getting up in an instant and before she could find out who it was…

"OMGosh! Sakura-chan! Are you alright!!!"

_Ah…it's Tomoyo-chan_, thought Sakura wearily as her sight became adjusted to her surroundings,_ then I must be in the hospital then._ Sakura smiled weakly at Tomoyo to show that she's alright, when Tomoyo saw it, she gave out a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo in her usual quiet voice, "I would've had a seizure if you didn't wake up!"

Sakura giggled at Tomoyo's statement, "Then I would have a heart attack if I see you in a bed next to me," said Sakura, also in her usual quiet voice. Tomoyo gave her an appreciative smile and Sakura returned it with her warm smile. The door slid open, which caught the attention of the two girls, and revealed two figures walking towards her. One was running while the other was walking calmly.

"Are you alright Sakura?" asked Touya as he panted heavily; Sakura can see his sweat from the ends of his hair, "Why did you forget to take your medication?"

Sakura hung her head down in shame when Touya asked, "Gomen-ne onii-chan," she whispered, "I thought that I might be okay without taking those pills for a day only."

"That was very foolish of you Kinomoto-san," said the doctor, "You know very well that you have a weak heart and you need to take those medications if you want to continue living at home."

Sakura looked up to the doctor, "Gomen-ne, Wakahisa-sensei," she said in her quiet voice. The doctor patted her on the head, much to the annoyance to Touya as he refrained himself from knocking the doctor out.

Wakahisa Takahiro is Sakura's doctor from when she was born till now, which means she trusts him a lot for her medication and other medical advice. He has muddy brown hair which is naturally messy and muddy brown eyes which lightened up a bit behind those glasses. He is a kind man, very popular among the patients and doctors of Tomoeda Hospital. He is very intelligent, which seemed to draw everyone's attention away from his unnaturally pale skin which revealed some colour if he stands in the sunlight. He may look ordinary, but Sakura, Tomoyo and Touya knew otherwise.

"It's alright Sakura-chan," said Wakahisa-sensei, "But you must remember to take your medication otherwise I would have to keep you here in the hospital, understand?"

"I understand," said Sakura as she smiled at the doctor, which caused a vein to pop out of Touya's head as he glared at the doctor with such intensity that the doctor sweat-dropped, much to the confusion of both Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Other than that, you are to be discharge in one hour, how does that sound with you?" said Wakahisa-sensei as he looked at his clip-board. Sakura smiled broadly this time, and another vein popped out if Touya's head.

"Sounds great!" said Sakura cheerfully, and the doctor nodded before he left the trio alone.

"I don't like him," said Touya, "I don't like him at all."

"You say that every time a guy smiles at me," said Sakura as she giggled, much to Tomoyo's amusement and Touya's annoyance.

"Touya, you're just being over-protective of Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo as she giggled and the third vein popped out of Touya's head as he grumbled his way out of the ward, and Sakura giggled even more.

"Oh my, looks like your brother does care about you," said Tomoyo again, "Since the doctor is one of _them_."

"Yes," said Sakura as she nodded her head, "But you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Why of course," said Tomoyo in mock shock as she pretended to look as if she heard a horrible secret. This made Sakura giggle even more, much to Touya's confusion and annoyance when he returned with a bag of clothes.

"Change into this, you have half an hour left before we leave," said Touya as he handed the bag to Sakura, who accepted it after kicking him out of the ward so that she can change, much to Touya's stacking annoyance when the fourth vein popped out of his head along with a bump from Tomoyo, "Never judge a book by its cover huh…she wasn't kidding when she said that…"

It had took Sakura fifteen minutes to finish changing her clothes, thanks to Tomoyo as she helped Sakura find which outfit to wear, and it seemed like Touya's patience is thinning because he shot Sakura an angry glare which startled her.

"Onii-chan, how long was it since you last fed?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Three weeks," said Touya stiffly as he kept on walking out of the hospital. This shocked both Sakura and Tomoyo, a lot.

"You're at your limit then!" exclaimed Sakura, clearly horrified at Touya's current condition.

"Don't start, please don't," muttered Touya, his voice pleading. Sakura understood and she never pursued the topic for the rest of the time they were walking back to their homes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, that's it for this chapter, although I can't promise faster updates for the rest of my fan fics so please bear with me. Also, if you're a reader of Sudden Inspiration, please vote in the poll as I cannot start the new chapter since there aren't enough voters. I need the results, fast so I can start the new chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
